


Stop and Have a Drink (try not to think)

by ChaoticBabe



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Gen, Implied Kate/Seth, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBabe/pseuds/ChaoticBabe
Summary: Right now they are just two men sitting at bar wishing things had turned out differently.(Freddie and Seth have a drink, or two)
Relationships: Kate Fuller & Seth Gecko, Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko, Seth Gecko and Freddie Gonzalez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Stop and Have a Drink (try not to think)

**Author's Note:**

> Kate is only ever mentioned in here, the only characters that make an appearance are Seth and Freddie.

Some days Freddie isn't sure he isn't just in hell. Between his broken family and taking orders from petty lords, his life sure feels like hell. Purgatory at the least.

After the latest tedious meeting and dropping off paper work, even undead snakes liked to keep too many records, he finds himself stumbling across Seth drinking at table in the back corner of the bars warehouse. The mans staring at the bottom of his drink like it has all the answers.

He finds himself walking over towards him instead of going for the back door. It's not like he has anything but an empty hotel room to go home to.

Pulling out the chair next to who he considers the least offensive Gecko brother, Freddie sits down heavily with out invitation. It's enough to get the other man to look up from his drink.

With a raised eyebrow he snarks halfheartedly, "To what do I owe this honor?"

He isn't completely sure himself so Freddie settles for shrugging his shoulders.

"Shouldn't you be out there," he gestures broadly towards the door, "keeping the peace, or something?" 

The sarcasm in Seth's voice grates against Freddie's nerves. Both brothers have a talent for that. "Done for the night."

"Well won't the Mrs. be waiting up for you? It's getting kind of late, and wives don't like to have their husbands slinking in at the am. Makes them wonder about where they've been. And who they were with."

Freddie tilts his head back to stare at the ceiling. He hasn't actually said it out loud yet, let alone to another person. It's not like he won't figure it out soon with how close they work together these days.

"My wife left me. Took my daughter with her." 

It sounds as bleak as he thought it would.

The smirk that seems perpetually placed on Seth's face fades, leaving him looking older than he remembers. "Shit."

With a sigh Seth is out of his chair and walking across the room. Before Freddie can even make up his mind if he's annoyed by this turn of events Seth is back with an extra glass in hand which he sets down in front of.

Pouring himself another drink Seth sits the bottle to his own empty glass. "Help yourself."

So he does. He's been drinking more than usual lately. Too much probably.

"Kate said she was with you for a while. In Mexico."

"She was." It's a clear dismissal, if he ever heard one. But he's curious, he never asked Kate just what happened between the two of them. They were alone in Mexico along time. He'd planned to ask her at some point, he just hadn't been sure how to broach the topic at the time. Now that's not an option.

"What happened between you too?" He meant for it come out more forcefully, a demand for information, how he would have talked to a suspect. Instead his voice just sounds tired, which is fair. He is tired.

"Why do you care?"

Freddie's just opening his mouth to answer when Seth decides he doesn't need one.

"We were together for a while. I tried-" His voice sounds choked, "Tried to take care of her, but really she took care of me. Look I didn't do anything to her okay. I wouldn't hurt her. I wouldn't." He turns, and glares at him. 

For all his anger, he looks devastated. 

He looks pretty similar to how Freddie himself is looking these days. 

_Oh_, so it was like that. At least on his part.

"She was my partner, and I fucked up okay. And now she's dead. Now she's fucking dead." He turns away, taking a sip from his glass. 

Freddie's pretty sure the only reason Seth is talking so much is because of the alcohol. 

He brought it up, pushed at the wound for his own curiosity, but now staring at this man that he once wanted dead and realizing he has more in common with him than he'd like to admit he finds his mouth running dry. Lacking in words to make this all okay. There is nothing to make this okay, let alone words. But right now he wants Seth to go back to being an asshole, if only so one of them doesn't look completely depressed. 

It's hard to remember that he isn't the only one suffering sometimes.

"She stayed with you for a long time, she wouldn't have done that if she didn't believe that.”

”Maybe she shouldn’t have.” It’s a whispered confession that Freddie doesn’t want to look too deep into.

He scrambles and ends up blurting the first thing that comes to mind.

”It's clear you had some kind of influence on her."

He looks at Freddie over his glass. "What did she do pull a gun on you?" 

"A crossbow."

"A,_ what_?"

"A crossbow. She pointed a crossbow at me and said she'd shoot me in the Knee."

There's a moment of silent disbelief before he burst out laughing.

"It's not funny."

"It's _not_, not funny." He manages to spit out the words between laughs. "That was all her, trust me. No one ever did see her coming." the words are laced with sadness but there's fondness there too. A history that Freddie thinks no matter how many drinks they share he wont be privy to. 

They end up drinking away the next few hours. 

Most of it's spent in silence, but every now and then one of them will reminisces on a memory from these last few months allowed. Seth never says her name again but he mainly brings up Kate, while Freddie talks about his daughter and tries not to cry.

They've both been quiet for a while when Seth next speaks up.

"It's fucked up."

He's not sure exactly what Seth is alluding to but he's inclined to agree.

"Yeah. A lot of things are these days."

That's putting things nicely.

He watches Seth throw back his drink, before setting it down forcefully. The action alone speaks more o his emotional state than anything else he's said this evening. and wonders how exactly he got to the point in his life that the person 

With a slight nod of his head and a slurred 'Ranger', he grabs his jacket and heads out the door while calling out. "Feel free to crash on the couch in the office."

And Freddie, well Freddie has one more drink before finding that couch.

Yeah things are all sorts of fucked up these days.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a conversation that could have happened. Maybe even a reason for why Freddie doesn't ever seem to have a real problem with Seth compared to Richie in season 3.


End file.
